


Doomed from the start

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Homophobic Language, I am a monster for writing this, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pain, Rating will go up, Serious Injuries, Set in 1868, This has some extreme heartbreaking moments, Torture, Victorian era, this is an emotional roller coaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Would you dare to be different? In a victorian society where  homosexuality is punishable by Death . Henry Jekyll is playing a very dangerous game





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to remain historically accurate but some things have been exaggerated for the story I do apologize.

London 1868,12th June under the rule of Queen Victoria. 

It was night in London though it always seemed night in London due to the smoky factory air. The night was cold and the stars could be seen faintly peeping through the clouds alongside the moon that resembled a cracked pearl. There was little light expect from the street lamps and the few candles shedding faint light from windowsills of homes and of course the pub the 'Victoria' s head' was open bustling with customers and one particular customer who at the moment was in trouble.. 

"Come on ya fuck I have given you the packet! Pay up or get cut up!" a gruff man said grabbing Edward Hyde and pushing him onto one of the tables with a knife to his throat. Hyde huffed, "you really think you scare me?"  
The man shook him, "I know I scare you!"  
Hyde reached his hand out behind him and grabbed a bottle and brought it down on the mans head quickly running out with the precious cargo in his hand. 

He heard the man chasing after him and Hyde decided to take a detour. The drain pipe was steady or so Hyde hoped as he climbed up it with the man below him shouting and throwing rocks up. Hyde paused mid climb and turned around and gave the man the middle finger and laughed, "come get me!" and resumed climbing eventually getting on the roof and running. The roof was a little wet due to the rain and the tiles were loose... Just how Edward liked them, nice and dangerous!  
He continued running. Up here Hyde was free, free from the rules of society and the law. The only law holding him was gravity. 

Thinking he was free of his pursuer Hyde smirked until "gotcha now scum!"  
The man had found a ladder and was stood not far in front of him. Hyde sighed, "do you ever give up?!"  
The man lunged at him and Hyde ducked and ran past him. The man couldn't keep up with him, ' ha!' he thought. Hyde looked at his shadow running besides him, "what a night eh Jekie?!" he cried gleefully  
In return Jekyll huffed, "just make sure you don't drop that package okay?"  
Hyde seemed offended " I would nev...AHHH!!!" he slipped off the roof and onto a flowerbed in somebody's front garden squashing the pretty peonies, "NOW THAT WAS FUN!" Hyde cried laughing hysterically only for Jekyll to mentally shake him, "We could have died!"  
Hyde in his mind shook him back, "We are going to die someday anyway!"  
Jekyll chuckled, "mad you are... Utterly mad. Come on now let's get this package home and see if it's what we needed for our experiment"  
Hyde whooped and ran and jumped over the fence and into the night. 

 

Back home Hyde was hanging up his hat and shaking his blonde hair still laughing at the nights event before drinking the vile tasting potion and handing control over to Henry as the transformation began . The doctor stood up wearily and took the bag that was on the table and opened it revealing the ingredients. Hyde curiously looked over his shoulder, "I hope it worth the trouble" he then picked up a ingredient, "carrot?!" he growled  
"no Hyde that's not a carrot it's a ginger root"  
Hyde laughed, "vegetables? I risked my life for vegetables?"  
Jekyll shook his head, "no look there are other things here as well" he revealed various roots, leaves and different powders. Hyde hadn't a clue what they were and decided he couldn't be bothered.  
Jekyll began to make a potion that was red in colour, "nearly done" he hummed  
"boring... " Hyde replied lazing on the couch.  
A few hours later Hyde had finished giggling to himself and Jekyll had finished the potion," I have done it! Now finally you can leave me!" Jekyll laughed and Hyde crossed his arms,"good"  
Jekyll ignored him and poured out a glass  
Hyde eyed it suspiciously and looked at Jekyll, "bottoms up". 

(moments later)  
Jekyll was coughing and his vision blurred and everything seemed to sway, he fell to his knees and Hyde was screaming in his mind lying besides him crying,"JEKYLL!!!!"  
The doctor reached over to his ghostly form and took his hand," hold on... Focus on something that makes you happy"  
Hyde looked at Jekyll, "keep... Looking... At.. Me... Then...." and they passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jekyll woke up blinking rapidly as the sunlight shone in through the open window. Jekyll had closed that window so what was it doing open? Also Jekyll was now laying across the couch when he remembered passing out on the floor after he...   
Jekyll ran to the mirror and stared at his reflection, "Hyde?! Are you there?" he watched and waited but his reflection did not change, "Hyde you better not be playing tricks on me. are you there?" He sighed, "Hyde? Are you there please answer me". He felt a warm and oh so real hand on his shoulder, "I'm here" a all too recognizable voice whispered calmly. Jekyll spun around to see none other than Edward Hyde standing there looking real as anything with a suitcase in his right hand. Jekyll reached out and touched Edward's shoulder and it was solid and warm, "it worked... It worked!"   
Hyde smiled, "I will be off then"   
Jekyll nodded and helped him to the door. They stood in the doorway looking at the busy street, the wanted posters and the dangerous looking people. Jekyll looked at the madman sadly. Jekyll should be happy he was going but he would miss him, the banter they had, Edward's little pranks and most of all his company. Henry saw the wanted poster again of some kidnapper and all of a sudden Jekyll pulled Edward close and held him, "you stay safe you hear me? Here take this" he handed him some money, "if you ever need any help come and see me okay"   
Hyde nodded, "I understand. Thank you" then the madman walked off. Jekyll closed the door and truly learnt the meaning of being ALONE. 

Night had fallen once again and Jekyll was sat alone reading a book and listening to the clock and the carriages outside. The book Jekyll was reading was about science and the book seemed a bit dull now without Hyde commenting on the subjects so Jekyll put it aside and decided to get some rest


	3. Chapter 3

Jekyll awoke by the sound of knocking on his door. He threw on his robe and rushed downstairs and opened the door to find Hyde swaying with a knife in his chest and he was bleeding badly, "J.. Jekyll.. H.. Help.. Me" he collapsed in Henrys arms. The doctor was distraught and brought him into the living room and got his medical equipment and began to remove the knife but it was too late, Hyde had died, "NOOOOOO!!!!" 

Jekyll jumped awake screaming and panting, 'just a nightmare' he thought but he was really worried about Hyde and wanted to see him but he hadn't a clue as to where he would be. Henry tried to push the nightmare to the back of his mind and get dressed. He had work to go to. 

On the way to the hospital Jekyll's eyes scanned the street looking for a blonde haired man with green eyes. He saw some blondes, he saw some green eyes but none were Hyde. There were lots of more wanted posters up now and that made Jekyll fear for Hyde's safety even more.   
He eventually arrived at the hospital and was greeted by James Fletcher a colleague of his who had a noticeable crush on Jekyll, "Hey you" he said. Jekyll just gave a angry look this was the last person he wanted to bump into. James laughed, "what's the matter?"   
Jekyll stormed past him and began to see his patients. 

His first patient was a little five year old girl named Rosie and her twin brother named Rowan. They were in again because Rosie had broken her arm 'apparently by accident' Jekyll knew the real reason was her father beating her but until he had proof there was nothing he could do only tend to her arm and give her medicine to ease the pain. Their father left them to go speak to a nurse. Rosie began to cry and looked at Jekyll and this sight made his heart clench, "please Mr. Jekyll.... I'm scared I don't want to go home"   
Rowan looked at Jekyll as well, "can't we come and live with you sir?"   
Jekyll sighed and ruffled his hair, "it would be unprofessional"   
Rosie began to cry harder, "please Mr. Jekyll! He hurts us!"   
Jekyll took her hand, "stay strong little one. I will do whatever I can to help you".   
He vowed to himself as a doctor, as his duty to end suffering he WOULD help them but it would take time.   
Their father was on the way back and Rosie squeezed Jekyll's hand tightly, "Mr. Jekyll?" , Henry squeezed her hand back, "don't worry"   
Their father looked at Jekyll and grinned, "thank yoo for patchin' her up. Now we will be on our way"   
Jekyll let them go but he leant other and whispered to the man, "don't hurt them"   
The man glared at him, "they are my children"   
Henry crossed his arms, "my duty to make sure people are safe" and with that the man stormed off.   
Jekyll hoped it would be enough to keep the children safe but couldn't worry about them as he had others to attend to. 

On the way home James decided to walk besides Jekyll, "want to come to mine?" he asked and Jekyll growled, "No for the last time leave me alone" he walked on ahead leaving James to shout after him, "one day Jekyll you will accept me!"   
Jekyll huffed and carried on his way home. 

Upon reaching his front door he realized something wrong. It was open. Fearing that there was a break in he quickly opened the door and picked up his cane, not that it would do much good if he needed to defend himself. He opened the living room door and raised his cane  
"Hello Jekyll"   
The doctor dropped the cane and froze at the sight of Hyde, "Edward! How did you?!"   
Hyde smirked and raised a key, "spare door key"   
Jekyll chuckled, "why are you here?"   
Hyde sighed, "they accused me of stealing money from the place I was staying at and so They kicked me out. So I was wondering can I stay here until I find another place?"   
Jekyll took his hand, "stay as long as you want"   
Hyde looked at their interlocked hands curiously and Jekyll pulled away blushing, "yeah H.. H.. Hyde. You can stay. But where will you sleep?"   
Hyde pointed to the sofa, "on there. I have slept on there before remember?"   
Jekyll remembered alright. He and Hyde were reading the newspaper together when Hyde fell asleep in Jekyll's arms. safe and content...   
"Henry?" Hyde said waving a hand in front of his face. Jekyll snapped back out of the memory and smiled, "I'm sorry". Jekyll left Hyde in the room and retired to bed. 

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about going downstairs and seeing Hyde. In the end he resulted to getting a drink to help him sleep but on the way he saw the madman asleep on the couch. His hair was a mess and the blanket he had wrapped around him was hanging off him. Jekyll pulled it over Edward and stared sadly at him. Cautiously he brushed his hair out of his eyes before leaving him and heading to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Jekyll was woken by someone sitting besides him on the bed  
"Edward?"Jekyll mumbled sleepily. Hyde smiled, "come downstairs I have found something interesting" Jekyll was very puzzled but dressed and followed Hyde downstairs. The madman went over to a desk and handed a note to Jekyll with a formula on that instantly made Jekyll swallow audibly, "you shouldn't have.. Seen this..."   
He trembled and let some tears fall and Hyde shook his head before sitting down on the sofa, "read it Jekyll.... Nice and loud for us BOTH to hear"   
Jekyll shakily held the paper and watched as Hyde crossed his legs and looked at him intensely as if he were about to listen to a story   
"First take.. "  
Hyde shook his head," start from the VERY beginning"  
Jekyll began to cry softly as he read, "if I'm lucky... This formula should kill off my... Alter ego... Or something to that effect... First take the..." Jekyll stormed over to the fire and threw the formula in.   
Hyde watched, "I was getting into that"   
Jekyll crossed his arms, "I'm sorry... I wasn't really going to... I was just so angry at you that day! I would never..."   
Hyde walked over to him and cupped his cheek, "why did you let me live?"   
Jekyll pulled him close, "I couldn't do it... Why did you have to show me it?"   
Hyde held him tighter, "you don't know how.. Normal that makes me feel. By rights I shouldn't be here I shouldn't exist but you let me live as if I were a normal person. You cared about my life. You could have killed me but instead you separated me from you and in that process we could have both died..... Jekyll" Hyde looked him in the eyes, "Thank you for letting me live" Hyde gave him a warm smile and went into the kitchen.   
Jekyll didn't know why but he felt disappointed he felt like something should have happened back there in his arms but he let the opportunity pass. Jekyll sighed and tried to control his racing heart as he got a poker and poked the formula in the fire making sure all of the formula burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I carry on? Writing is becoming harder now because of my writers block and life events . If so please let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Should I carry on? Let me know in the comments


End file.
